The Sleeping Beauty
by Evil Sensei
Summary: Sunnydale High puts on a school production of Sleeping Beauty. Catastrophe ensures. Need I say more? Plz Read and Review!
1. Emma

Title: The Sleeping Beauty  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Yes please! mystic_fireflye@yahoo.com.au  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you got it, but ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own the characters. The all belong to Joss Whedon/UPN/Mutant Enemy etc. Don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Sunnydale High puts on a school production of Sleeping Beauty. Catastrophe ensures. What more can I say? Read and Review!  
  
Notes: Set kinda early season three-ish. This fic is a teensy weensy bit B/X even though I don't actually like them as a couple. But we all know how Xander had this HUGE crush on Buffy all through High-school and while I was watching "Welcome to the Hellmouth" for the billionth time, I was thinking about his crush when this idea came to me...*SHRUGS* Just R/R please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBE-  
Buffy Summers fumbled around for her alarm clock and switched it off. Groggily she sat up, rubbing the gluggy stuff out of her eyes. It was a bright Tuesday morning. The angle of the sun was causing the rays of light to shine off the window, straight into her face and she couldn't stop blinking.  
  
"Buffy! Are you awake? It's seven o'clock!" Buffy's mum Joyce, called.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Buffy mumbled. She dragged herself out of bed and yawned loudly. There was something she was forgetting. Something about this certain Tuesday...Of course! Tuesday was the auditions for the school production of Sleeping Beauty. Buffy was going to audition for the princess. Naturally, so was Cordelia. Xander was trying out for the prince and Willow (after lots of encouragement and pushing) had decided that she wanted to be one of the Good Fairies.  
  
Buffy thought about the play and shuddered as she remembered what had happened at the last Sunnydale stage show. A demon hunter trapped in the body of a dummy had come to life, and a crazy demon was killing people and ripping out various vital organs. He had almost be-headed Giles with a guillotine to get a brain, but they had stopped him just in time.  
  
"That better not happen this time," she thought. Quickly, she pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair into a bun, leaving a few strands dangling in front of her face. She ran out to the kitchen as fast as she could, and grabbed some bread which was smeared with jam.  
  
"Come on mum! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Joyce dashed into the kitchen, car keys in hand. She fiddled with the doorknob for a second and pushed open the front door. Buffy ran out and climbed into the car, Joyce following close behind. They slammed the car doors and there was a roaring sound as the key turned in the ignition. Then, the car slowly backed down the driveway and they headed off.  
  
They had been driving for a while and where quite aways from home when... CHABAM! The car made a horrible booming noise and started steaming. Joyce turned the key but nothing happened. Buffy suggested hot-wiring it, but Joyce said that it was too dangerous, especially under these conditions. So the two of them sat for fifteen minutes or so and wondered what they could do. The nearest petrol station was not really very near at all, and neither of them had a mobile phone with them. Finally, Buffy said, "You stay here and I'll go find a phone box. I'm sure there was one a little bit back."  
  
"Good idea honey. Don't take too long."  
  
Buffy set off the way they came, searching for a phone box. About ten minutes later, she spotted one. It was very small and looked pretty old, but it was a phone box and that was what she needed. Buffy squeezed herself into the tiny box and shoved a couple of coins into the slot. But they didn't go in. She lifted up the phone. There was no dial tone.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
She hung up the phone and squeezed herself out. Her shirt got caught. Cursing, she pulled at it and it eventually came unhooked. It had left a small tear in the material and a few loose threads hung out.  
  
"I liked that top," Buffy complained to herself. "And it was expensive too."  
  
Still muttering about her shirt and how expensive it had been, Buffy set out in search of another phone. After a while she found another one. This one was a lot bigger and definitely wasn't as old as the other one had been. She opened the door and shoved the coins into the slot. This time they went in. She dialled the car services number. Then she had to wait for five minutes while the manager finished with a customer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Umm, hi!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem miss?"  
  
She proceeded to tell the man what had happened and where the car was. He told her that he would be there as soon as he could, but it might not be for twenty minutes or so. Buffy sighed and thanked him. Then she hung up. Twenty minutes? She was already a bit over an hour late for school as it was. She checked her watch. It had taken her about half an hour to find the phone, so it would take almost that long to get back. That meant that the serviceman would be there when she got back. But who knew how long he would take to fix up the car. She would be more than two hours late by the time everything was ready to go again.  
  
Oh well. Buffy decided she had better hurry and get back, before her mum started to worry. She had walked only about a hundred metres when she heard something in the bushes rustling. Her slayer instincts told her that it was probably something of the unfriendly variety. Cautiously, she stood in fighting stance and listened carefully. Then...  
  
A girl of about the same age as Buffy stumbled out of the bushes. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her dark brown hair was matted in front of her eyes. She looked startled to see someone, but grateful at the same time. Buffy drew back. But the other girl looked even more frightened. Buffy was about to try and speak to the poor girl, when a huge demon came bursting out of the bushes. Buffy went back into fighting mode.  
  
"Stay out of the way. You don't want to get hurt," she told the trembling girl standing next to her. The girl nodded and moved. Buffy ran at the demon and punched it in the face. It stumbled back a bit and she kicked it hard in the stomach. It drew back one of it four arms and returned Buffy's punch. Buffy went flying. She dragged herself up and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid another punch, directed at her head. She pulled out a stake and stabbed the demon a few times between punches. With a well- aimed blow the demon struck Buffy in the stomach and she fell to the ground.  
  
The demon stood over her triumphantly. He was about to dig a sharp looking spike attached to his foot into Buffy's flesh. But Buffy had other ideas. She stabbed the demon's foot with her stake. The demon fell backwards. It slowly started to melt away until all that was left was a small puddle of a purple watery substance. "Hmm, its foot must have been its power source of something. Strange," Buffy said.  
  
She walked over to the girl who was standing half behind a tree on the side of the road. She smiled at her and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Buffy. Are you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name's Emma. What was that thing? It was chasing me through the woods."  
  
"I don't have a clue. Sorry. But it's gone now. Don't worry.  
  
Unbeknown to Buffy or Emma, the watery substance was oozing along the road towards them. Buffy moved her feet a little while she spoke and it went right past her. It reached Emma's feet and soaked up into her shoes. It ran through her body and into her heart. Suddenly, she became sort of distant. Buffy looked at her for a second and noticed that her eyes had change shape slightly. They were also a little darker, and seemed to be filled with loathing. Buffy didn't say anything about it, but she was sort of worried.  
  
"Come with me Emma," Buffy instructed. "We can drive you home or something."  
  
Emma stared at Buffy with her hate-filled eyes and smiled a bit evilly.  
  
"OK."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? This is just the first chappie so there is a lot more to come. Plz R&R and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, although if I get too many they may set fire to my carpet, so try to be nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Time Warp

Title: The Sleeping Beauty  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Yes please! mystic_fireflye@yahoo.com.au  
  
Distribution: If you want it, you got it, but ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own the characters. The all belong to Joss Whedon/UPN/Mutant Enemy etc. Don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Sunnydale High puts on a school production of Sleeping Beauty. Catastrophe ensures. What more can I say? Read and Review!  
  
Notes: Set kinda early season three-ish. This fic is a teensy weensy bit B/X even though I don't actually like them as a couple. But we all know how Xander had this HUGE crush on Buffy all through High-school and while I was watching "Welcome to the Hellmouth" for the billionth time, I was thinking about his crush when this idea came to me...*SHRUGS* Just R/R please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBE-  
  
Buffy Summers fumbled around for her alarm clock and switched it off. Groggily she sat up, rubbing the gluggy stuff out of her eyes. It was a bright Tuesday morning. The angle of the sun was causing the rays of light to shine off the window, straight into her face and she couldn't stop blinking.  
  
"Buffy! Are you awake? It's seven o'clock!" Buffy's mum Joyce, called.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Buffy mumbled. She dragged herself out of bed and yawned loudly. There was something she was forgetting. Something about this certain Tuesday...Of course! Tuesday was the auditions for the school production of Sleeping Beauty. Buffy was going to audition for the princess. Naturally, so was Cordelia. Xander was trying out for the prince and Willow (after lots of encouragement and pushing) had decided that she wanted to be one of the Good Fairies.  
  
Buffy thought about the play and shuddered as she remembered what had happened at the last Sunnydale stage show. A demon hunter trapped in the body of a dummy had come to life, and a crazy demon was killing people and ripping out various vital organs. He had almost be-headed Giles with a guillotine to get a brain, but they had stopped him just in time.  
  
"That better not happen this time," she thought. Quickly, she pulled on some clothes and fixed her hair into a bun, leaving a few strands dangling in front of her face. She ran out to the kitchen as fast as she could, and grabbed some bread which was smeared with jam.  
  
"Come on mum! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Joyce dashed into the kitchen, car keys in hand. She fiddled with the doorknob for a second and pushed open the front door. Buffy ran out and climbed into the car, Joyce following close behind. They slammed the car doors and there was a roaring sound as the key turned in the ignition. Then, the car slowly backed down the driveway and they headed off.  
  
They had been driving for a while and where quite aways from home when... CHABAM! The car made a horrible booming noise and started steaming. Joyce turned the key but nothing happened. Buffy suggested hot-wiring it, but Joyce said that it was too dangerous, especially under these conditions. So the two of them sat for fifteen minutes or so and wondered what they could do. The nearest petrol station was not really very near at all, and neither of them had a mobile phone with them. Finally, Buffy said, "You stay here and I'll go find a phone box. I'm sure there was one a little bit back."  
  
"Good idea honey. Don't take too long."  
  
Buffy set off the way they came, searching for a phone box. About ten minutes later, she spotted one. It was very small and looked pretty old, but it was a phone box and that was what she needed. Buffy squeezed herself into the tiny box and shoved a couple of coins into the slot. But they didn't go in. She lifted up the phone. There was no dial tone.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
She hung up the phone and squeezed herself out. Her shirt got caught. Cursing, she pulled at it and it eventually came unhooked. It had left a small tear in the material and a few loose threads hung out.  
  
"I liked that top," Buffy complained to herself. "And it was expensive too."  
  
Still muttering about her shirt and how expensive it had been, Buffy set out in search of another phone. After a while she found another one. This one was a lot bigger and definitely wasn't as old as the other one had been. She opened the door and shoved the coins into the slot. This time they went in. She dialled the car services number. Then she had to wait for five minutes while the manager finished with a customer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Umm, hi!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem miss?"  
  
She proceeded to tell the man what had happened and where the car was. He told her that he would be there as soon as he could, but it might not be for twenty minutes or so. Buffy sighed and thanked him. Then she hung up. Twenty minutes? She was already a bit over an hour late for school as it was. She checked her watch. It had taken her about half an hour to find the phone, so it would take almost that long to get back. That meant that the serviceman would be there when she got back. But who knew how long he would take to fix up the car. She would be more than two hours late by the time everything was ready to go again.  
  
Oh well. Buffy decided she had better hurry and get back, before her mum started to worry. She had walked only about a hundred metres when she heard something in the bushes rustling. Her slayer instincts told her that it was probably something of the unfriendly variety. Cautiously, she stood in fighting stance and listened carefully. Then...  
  
A girl of about the same age as Buffy stumbled out of the bushes. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her dark brown hair was matted in front of her eyes. She looked startled to see someone, but grateful at the same time. Buffy drew back. But the other girl looked even more frightened. Buffy was about to try and speak to the poor girl, when a huge demon came bursting out of the bushes. Buffy went back into fighting mode.  
  
"Stay out of the way. You don't want to get hurt," she told the trembling girl standing next to her. The girl nodded and moved. Buffy ran at the demon and punched it in the face. It stumbled back a bit and she kicked it hard in the stomach. It drew back one of it four arms and returned Buffy's punch. Buffy went flying. She dragged herself up and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid another punch, directed at her head. She pulled out a stake and stabbed the demon a few times between punches. With a well- aimed blow the demon struck Buffy in the stomach and she fell to the ground.  
  
The demon stood over her triumphantly. He was about to dig a sharp looking spike attached to his foot into Buffy's flesh. But Buffy had other ideas. She stabbed the demon's foot with her stake. The demon fell backwards. It slowly started to melt away until all that was left was a small puddle of a purple watery substance. "Hmm, its foot must have been its power source of something. Strange," Buffy said.  
  
She walked over to the girl who was standing half behind a tree on the side of the road. She smiled at her and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi. I'm Buffy. Are you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name's Emma. What was that thing? It was chasing me through the woods."  
  
"I don't have a clue. Sorry. But it's gone now. Don't worry.  
  
Unbeknown to Buffy or Emma, the watery substance was oozing along the road towards them. Buffy moved her feet a little while she spoke and it went right past her. It reached Emma's feet and soaked up into her shoes. It ran through her body and into her heart. Suddenly, she became sort of distant. Buffy looked at her for a second and noticed that her eyes had change shape slightly. They were also a little darker, and seemed to be filled with loathing. Buffy didn't say anything about it, but she was sort of worried.  
  
"Come with me Emma," Buffy instructed. "We can drive you home or something."  
  
Emma stared at Buffy with her hate-filled eyes and smiled a bit evilly.  
  
"OK."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? This is just the first chappie so there is a lot more to come. Plz R&R and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, although if I get too many they may set fire to my carpet, so try to be nice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Auditions and Understudies

Finally the third chappie is here! Sorry if you were waiting for it! My mum deleted the file with it on by mistake and I had to re-write it... It's not as good as it was, but it'll do. OH! Don't forget to review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
******* Then all three of them jumped forwards into the time warp. Giles watched as they disappeared, then turned his back, and walked to the stacks. When no one was looking, Emma, who had been listening from the other side of the door, sneaked into the library and followed the trio into the past......... *******  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow emerged from the warp with dizzy heads and jumbled thoughts. Buffy took a step forward, tripped on Willow's foot and caused them both to fall in a tangled heap on top of a startled Xander.  
  
When they had found their feet and Buffy had apologised, Xander said, "Did we make it? Are we where we're s'posed to be?"  
  
Willow looked around. "I think so." She ran over to a window and peered in. "Yeah, everyone's waiting for auditions."  
  
So the three of them walked over to join the crowd that was slowly making its way into the hall.  
  
While they were going in, Emma was just stumbling out of the portal, looking confused. She checked herself over quickly and hurried to join the crowd, careful not to be seen by Buffy. She squeezed through the door before them and ran to join the people milling arrowing inside.  
  
Once inside, Willow pointed to one side of the room. "Buffy, you go over there. That's the Sleeping Beauty line. See you backstage then!" With that, her and Xander walked off the other side of the room to find their places.  
  
Emma found the Sleeping Beauty line and shoved in between two girls.  
  
(A/N: Here you go Sophie. You wanted Harmony in the story didn't ya! Well here she is...)  
  
One of them pushed Emma sideways.  
  
"Hey you! You can't push in the line. We were here first you little creep. Get lost!" It was Harmony. And Cordelia. Cordelia turned to Emma and hissed silently. Emma backed away and ran to the back of the line.  
  
At this point, someone had walked onto the stage and said,  
  
"Welcome students! For the next few hours we will be taking auditions for our school production of Sleeping Beauty. Let's start with the Prince Charming line."  
  
And the auditions were under-way. After a few really crappy performances, it was Xander's turn. Buffy watched with interest as her friend read out a few lines from the script. He was actually quite good. But then again he must have been, to get the part. She watched and waited while the rest of the Prince hopefuls did just as badly as the first few, and sighed.  
  
Then, it was the Good Fairies. Willow was second in line. Buffy smiled. Willow usually got stage fright when she stood up in front of a crowd. But she was doing okay so far. She read out some lines and pretended to wave a magic wand. She looked just like a little fairytale fairy. Buffy laughed and gave he the thumbs up.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, only a few more people were waiting to try out. And then it was Buffy's turn. She waltzed up on stage and took a script from the pile. She read out some of the best lines and put on her best princess smile. Then she chucked the script back and went backstage to find her friends.  
  
"Hey Buff! Over here, " Xander whispered. Buffy looked around. She spotted Xander and Willow talking to Giles in a corner. When she reached them she started talking.  
  
"Do you think I did OK? Could you here me? Was I better than Cordelia? Did I do anything wrong? Should we do the spell again? Do-"  
  
"I'm sure you did well Buffy," Giles reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, come on Buff! Lighten up. I'm sure you did better than 'Queen Cordelia'. And that means I won't have to kiss her! Yesss!" Xander added.  
  
The four of them talked for a while until a teacher announced that the judges had made their decisions. Everyone bustled out to the main hall again. Then one of the judges came to the front.  
  
"Thankyou everyone for auditioning. As you know, only one student from each section could get a part. And the parts will be played as follows: Sleeping Beauty will be played by Buffy Summers. The understudy will be Emma McGrifferths."  
  
There was lots of clapping and cheering. Cordelia and Harmony looked at Buffy as though they thought there must have been some sort of mistake.  
  
"The role of Prince Charming will be filled by Alexander Harris. The understudy will be Jonathon Levinson."  
  
More cheering. Jonathon was so shocked to be chosen as the understudy that he was standing open mouthed, looking at the judge in awe.  
  
He went on to give out the rest of the roles. He was nearing the bottom of his piece of paper.  
  
"And, even though she didn't try out for this particular part, we would like to ask Willow Rosenberg to play the part of the Wicked Fairy."  
  
Willow stood, shocked. Buffy yelled out, "She'll do it!" and everyone cheered again. Willow was wondering why they had wanted her to be an evil fairy instead of a good one, when Xander said,  
  
"Well done Wills! You get to play a much better part now!"  
  
"I suppose so," she replied and smiled shyly.  
  
"And we'd also like Cordelia Chase to be Willow's understudy, " the judge added.  
  
Cordelia snarled and yelled, "Yes, I'll do it." Then she stuck her tongue out at Harmony, who was sulking in a chair nearby.  
  
Buffy looked at her friends and laughed.  
  
"This is gonna be cool!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do ya think now? Any good? Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
